It's Not Like Me
by NOTAFANFICANYMORE
Summary: He looks away from me for a few moments, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.  I swallow, my hands beginning to shake. Cause I know he has something to say. Something to yell. But I don't want to know what it is.  MelloxMatt Yaoi. R&R Pleases?
1. Chapter 1

**(A~N): This is In Mello's First person, after this little paragraph.**

**Enjoyy.~ **

**January 2001, Wammy's house**

**Matt threw a little squishy ball at Mello. "You're such a girl!" He laughed, and Mello laughed, too.**

"**You're such a nerd!" he replied. Both the boy's laughed, knowing each other didn't mean a thing they were saying. The two boys were best friends, hoping to become like L, who sat across from them. Matt jumped on top of Mello, covering Mello's mouth with his hand. The blonde laughed, pushing Matt to get off of him. He licked Matt's hand, which made Matt pull his hand back. **

"**Eww! Mello! That's disgusting!" He smiled, wiping his hand over his friend's sleeve. Mello giggled, tackling Matt to the ground. They rolled around, kicking each other, until L stopped them He was smiling and chuckling. "I don't want Watari to get mad at you two for making so much noise." **

**Matt and Mello groaned and climbed off each other, kicking and hitting. **

"**Just be in time for dinner. There's a new person here at Wammy's. Watari wants to introduce her."**

**At the dinner table, underneath it, Matt would be poking Mello. Watari came in with a little girl, about the same age as the two boys. Her name was Sapphire, but they told them to call her Snow.**

**That's how everything was pretty much ruined for Matt and Mello.**

I slammed Rodger's door closed.

_What a…a…_

I hissed quietly. He _knew_ that I didn't like Near. At all. Why couldn't L just have picked someone before he died? This stupid Kira case...I just wish it would end. Not to mention, L did think he knew who Kira was.

I need to stop thinking about this.

I walked quietly along the halls of the orphanage, passing my room several times.

Then I ran into that Snow girl.

She brightly smiled at me. "Hi, Mello! What happened at Rodgers? I heard you and him talking. "Her face fell."It seemed like you were angry."

"Nothing. It's just… I can't work with Near. He knows that." My eyes narrow.

She nods. "Oh. Well, im sorry about that." She shrugs. "Maybe Near won't feel like being the new L. Or maybe He'll need your help."

I didn't respond for awhile. Had the need that I didn't need to.

I glare at her. "Wont feel like being L? Who wouldn't!"

She takes this by surprise and shrugs. "I-I dunno! Maybe he won't! Im just trying to help, Mello!"

And she stomps off. But I smile.

I didn't like her, anyway.

She turns angrily to face me. He face is all scrunched up as she hisses, "Matt's in your room waiting for you."

I sigh, a bit happy. At least I have a chance to talk to him. He's usually always busy...or playing his video games. I try not to roll my eyes and laugh.

I walk slowly to my room, opening the door softly.

Matt's laying down on my bed, his goggles hanging on his neck.

The way I like it.

I laugh and jump on him, noticing his face turn red.

"Hey Mello."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A~N): Eeee. How come I only have 1 review so far and im so happy about it? X3 Oh and the last chapter I accidentally updated too soon. X33 Silly little mee! **

**Plus, I work on writing chapters each day I can.**

**Enjoyy.~ **

Matt frowned after I told him what happened.

Immediately, Matt asked a question I knew for sure that he was going to ask me.

"Did she flirt with you?"

I turned my head and stared at him. "No. Why is that important?"

He looks away. "I-It's not."

I raise my eyebrow and climb up onto the bed on top of him. Use my pointer finger to lift up his chin so he looks me in the eye.

"Don't lie to me, Matt. Why do you care if she did?"

He's silent for awhile. "I-I..."

There's a knock on the door. I'm wishing I could just tell them to go away.

And, yes, of course, it's Snow.

I climb off Matt who's looking pissed and I can tell it in his eyes.

Snow smiles. "I was just checking in on you two boys. Rodger wants everyone to 'huddle' in a minute or so. I think he's announcing stuff about Near being the new L." her eyes glide over to Matt, who's glaring at her.

I almost want to laugh.

But I don't.

I fold my arms and stare at her. "We'll be down stairs in a minute."

She nods, almost sadly and closes the door.

Matt punches my arm softly, like he's messing around. "You totally told her to come into your room."

You can tell he's upset.

But I just laugh with him. "Did not!"

I'm not getting a girl in the way of our friendship.

After the 'huddle', Matt mumbles to me about getting something to eat.

Then he's gone.

But I notice he goes the complete opposite direction from the cafeteria, which gets me a bit angry.

I turn around and Snow its staring at me.

"What's with Matt?" She tilts her head to act clueless.

It gets me a bit angry.

"I don't know," I hiss, stomping away. I go back to my room and lock the door.

Matt's not there.

But I don't care.

I jump on the bed and land face first softly on my pillow. Hugging it.

Throw it when I notice that it smells like him.

I look up at the ceiling and let out this huge sigh I was building up the whole day.

The red numbers 9:32pm glare at me from my clock.

I want to go to sleep. But im not even tired yet.

Glide my fingers through my hair several times. I'll cry myself to sleep if I have to. I'll take sleeping pills.

Anything.

I just want this day to end.

I close my eyes and keep them closed even if I feel the need to open them.

About an house later, I fall asleep.

**Matt unlocks and slips into the room and notices that Mello's sleeping. He frowns and lays down on the floor next to his bed. He's cold and tired, just hoping to get some sleep.**

"**Goodnight, Mello." He whispers to nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A~N): Eeee. 2 REVIEWS! I feel like Mello with a chocolate bar! Haa. X3 Thank Youu!##2#&!&#^**

**Enjoyy.~ **

I wake up, look at my clock.

6:39 am.

I hiss, sitting up, cause I know I wont be able to get anymore sleep at all. I peer over my bed.

No ones laying there. But I could swear I heard someone before. Maybe I was just imagining it.

I shake my head and rise up to my feet, my eyes trailing across the room.

And I notice my pillows lying on the floor.

But I keep it there.

Cause right now, I just don't want to be annoyed by anything.

I open my door and walk into the hallway, peeking my head in every open door I pass. Once I get to the front door, I take my key I have and unlock it, walking outside slowly.

It's still dark outside; the sun is just coming up so it's a bit light out.

I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets and start to walk slowly.

But I don't notice something.

Next thing I know, im tumbling down this _hill_, feeling sticks break as they hit my body.

I let out this horrible shriek, only because I see a tree coming ahead.

I know ill crash into it.

I twist my body, trying to get out of the tree's path. I curl into a ball, moving and twisting, letting out whimpers because the sticks really are starting to hurt.

My chest hits into the tree and I scream, gasping for breath.

"M-Matt!" I wail, knowing that he's probably sleeping or cant hear me.

I don't know how this happened, I must have tripped over something buried in the leaves.

"Matt! Snow! Anyone!" I cried out. My stomach was going in knots and it was starting to burn.

I heard soft footsteps in the distance.

Someone heard me. _Someone heard me!_

I tried to roll over to see who it was, but then I felt their hand on my side.

"Mello, don't scare me like that again." Snow whispered in my ear. She sounded super worried.

I whimpered and opened up my arms, wanting her to help me up. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it on my own.

She picks me up and my stomach twists and I cry out again.

She rubs my cheek, whispering that I would be okay.

My eyes open, looking up at a white ceiling. I look to my left, but no ones there. My eyes glide to the other side.

Matt's sitting in the chair that's a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" he asks first, but I know something about Snow is going to come up any minute now.

I nod numbly, my eyes not looking away from him.

He looks away from me for a few moments, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. I swallow, my hands beginning to shake.

Cause I know he has something to say. Something to yell.

But I don't want to know what it is.

"Why was Snow carrying you?" He asks, still not looking over at me.

I sit up, my side cramps up, but I try my best to ignore it. "She found me and I couldn't stand."

"You could've yelled for me, you know."

I nod. "I was. But you couldn't hear me."

He takes a moment. "This isn't like you, Mello."

My eyes narrow. "And that means?"

Matt looks over at me in a sideways glance, his face set in a grimace. "Mello, do you like Snow?"

I glare at him. "Why do you think that, Matt? Why does it even matter?"

Matt looks away again. "I just think that because… I always she her around you. A-And it matters because…Mello, we've known each other for so long."

I frowned. "What are you getting to, Matt?"

Matt took a deep breath. "I-I thin-"

Snow stepped inside the room. "Hey Guys!" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A~N): SORRY I TOOK AWHILE TO GET CHAPTER 3 UP. I blame school. Love the readers that take some of their own time to read this~! Mello thanks you.**

Matt and I stare at Snow.

She just always walks in at the wrong times.

Always.

I try not to hiss or to growl at her, but when I look over at Matt, you can tell he's really mad.

"It's okay. I had to go anyway." He glared at me, getting up and leaving. I sigh, wishing that I could chase after him.

Tell him I was sorry.

Snow looks at me. "Is something wrong with Matt?" She asks, tapping her chin.

I bit my lip softly. "I really don't know," I try my best to lie.

But she catches me. "No, there's defiantly something wrong. He's always so mad whenever I come in." She tilts her head. "Maybe… he likes you?"

My face turns red. "N-No! That's c-crazy!"

She smirks wickedly. "You never know. Hehe, I've always been a Yaoi fan-"

I glare at her. "He does _not_ like me!"

She nods and laughs. "What ever you say, Miheal." And walks out.

"It's Mello!" I cry out.

But she's already gone.

That makes me feel a bit better.

I hide my face underneath my blanket. Could Matt really like me?

Just the thought made me…

Embarrassed.

Really embarrassed.

**Matt stomps out of Mello's room. He hisses.**

**Snow was really getting on his nerves.**

**If there was an easier way to tell Mello without her interrupting…**

**He walked down the hall quietly, his hands in his coat pockets.**

**Mail sighed and frowned. He walked outside silently, hoping he wouldnt be yelled at.**

**Or tripped over something, for that matter.**

**He walked down one of the paths, bringing him to a river. A river that him and Mello went to when they were little.**

**He closed his eyes, breathing in the air slowly.**

**He loved Mello.**

**And needed to tell him.**

My eyes open silently. God, I felt so tired. My arms were stiff, even after moving them around a lot. I sighed.

I wanted to talk to Matt.

But where was he?

"S-Snow?" I call out, hoping she's close to the door.

She peeks her head inside like she's been there while I was sleeping.

Maybe she was.

"Where's Matt?" I ask.

She shrugs sadly. "Do you want me to go look for him?" She asks with a little smile. I nod, hoping she'll find him soon. She leaves, going to look for him. I try to sit up, my stomach and chest burning with pain.

Maybe I could stand.

My feet swing over the side of the bed, and I try to stand. I get up on my legs, my hand pressed against the wall.

Matt walks into the room, staring at me. "M-Mello!" he gasps, coming over to me. His arms wrap around my body tightly, him looking at me with his goggled over his eyes. "Please don't fall." He whispers quietly.

I smiled. "I-I wont."

He moves his arms away, letting me stand by myself. I let go of the wall, slightly falling backwards against the wall. Matt presses me against the wall gently, slipping his goggles off his eyes.

My face turns red as he began to move closer, my arms lifting and pressing against his body.

"M-Matt? What are you d-doing?" I ask.

He smiled softly. "Kissing you."

His lips move closer to mine and I watch him as he presses our lips together.

**Snow stood next to the door, peeking inside the room.**

**She knew Matt liked him. **

**Tears ran down her cheeks.**

**They were a beautiful couple…**


End file.
